


[PODFIC] Taboo, by justaphage

by Thimblerig



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Garden of Eden, great pustulent mangled bollocks to the Great Blasted Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Taboo (n)- a social or religious custom prohibiting or forbidding discussion of a particular practice or forbidding association with a particular person, place, or thing.Before the fall, they were soulmates. Aziraphale forgets; Crawly is cursed to remember.





	[PODFIC] Taboo, by justaphage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taboo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923145) by [justaphage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaphage/pseuds/justaphage). 

_“Don’t you have one?” asks Crawly._

_Aziraphale has been watching a pair of angels in the distance, preening the first rain from each other’s feathers. Crawly has been watching him._

_“Hmm?” Aziraphale doesn’t look back at him._

_“I said, don’t you have one— a soulmate?”_

_“No, I don’t,” Aziraphale replies matter of fact, and then adds, like he’s just been struck by it, “not anymore.”..._

* Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GCNeugsY6R5YzZo0AJiL68W1L0zgW-zI/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used:
> 
> Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit; Music Editor
> 
> Music:  
“Sweet melodical guitar tune” by ValentinSosnitskiy https://freesound.org/people/ValentinSosnitskiy/sounds/476200/ (CC BY) // I just used some twiddly bits from the start - I highly recommend downloading the whole thing, because it's just lovely.


End file.
